The Future Generation Two
by moonstar274
Summary: Terra comes back with her memory suddenly restored only to find that BB is now with Raven. She's determined not to give Beastboy up but her inturuptions is causing problems with the future titans. Full summery inside. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a Season 6, and a Season 7, and… well you get my point. **

**Hey everyone! This story takes place after my story 'The Future Generation.' If you guys haven't read that, I suggest you go back and read it, otherwise this story isn't going to make much sense. Anyways, the basic summery is that Terra comes to Titans Tower with her memory suddenly restored only to find that Beastboy is now with Raven. She refuses to give up Beastboy, but her interruption is starting to affect the future titans. I'm horrible at summaries. If you liked 'The Future Generation' you'll probably like this too.**

**Also, I've never seen the episode 'Things Change' I just read the summery on so I'm sorry if I missed something.**

**Terra comes back with her memory suddenly restored only to find that BB is now with Raven. She's determined not to give Beastboy up but her inturuptions is causing problems with the future titans. However, Terra will turn out to be the least of their probloms. Sequel to "The Future Generation"**

It was a normal day at Titans Tower. Starfire had asked Robin a question about Earth and was now listening attentively as he explained it to her. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games and Raven was caught up in a new book she was reading. It was at that moment that there was a knock on the door. Robin got up and answered the door but stopped when he saw who was there.

"Terra?" he asked. The others, all hearing what he said, looked up and could only stare in total shock at the blond-haired girl at the door. "Hey." she said. "I'm back!" It was then that she noticed Beastboy and she immediately rushed over to him. "Beastboy!" she yelled excitedly, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. Beastboy was too shocked to do anything while Robin and Cyborg could only stare, not sure wither they should intervene or just stay out of it. Raven was shaking with fury at seeing this, ignoring the fact that Terra didn't even know that she and Beastboy were together while Starfire, noticing Raven's anger, went over to her.

"Friend Raven, perhaps now would be a good time for you to do the 'calming down.'" she said innocently, in an attempt to cheer up her friend. Raven merely spun around and glared at the Tameranean, making her laugh nervously before backing away. Beastboy, finally snapping out of his haze, gently pushed Terra back. "Um… it's nice to see you too Terra." he said unsurely.

Terra, however, didn't seem to notice and it was then that Cyborg decided to ask the question on everyone's mind. "So… I'm guessing you got your memory back?" he said. Terra nodded. "Yeah, I don't know how, I just woke up one morning and I suddenly remembered everything!" She turned back to Beastboy, smiling warmly at him. "Isn't that great?" she asked. Beastboy nodded, trying to look enthusiastic. "Yeah… great." he said. "Um… if you're going to stay here Terra, you can have your old room back." Robin said. Terra grinned. "Great." she said, and rushed off to her old room, leaving an uncomfortable silence with the rest of the Titans.

"You do realize that you'll have to tell her that your dating Raven now… right?" Robin finally asked. Beastboy nodded. "I know, and I'll tell her." he insisted. "You had better." Cyborg said. "You can't keep letting her think that you two are together when you're not." "I know! I know! C'mon guys, I'll tell her!" "Tell me what?"

They all spun around to find Terra looking at them in confusion. "Is something wrong?" she asked, looking worried. "No. It's nothing." Beastboy insisted. Terra gave them a funny look but shrugged and accepted this. "Okay, so you want to hang out later Beastboy?" she asked, looking at him hopefully. "Uh… yeah, sure." he muttered. "Great! Come on!" With that, she grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

The rest of the day Terra and Beastboy hung out together, and it was then that Terra noticed something. Beastboy wasn't being himself. He was acting very nervously and not at all like he used to around her. Another thing she noticed was that Raven kept giving her these dirty looks, like she was mad at her over something. However, she merely pushed that thought aside, ignoring it completely.

_Outside the Tower, later that same night_

Titans Tower was completely quiet. Outside the Tower however, something strange happened. A portal-like thing opened out of nowhere and dropped a young girl outside. Muttering angrily at her rough landing, she pulled herself up and walked toward the tower.

Once outside the door, she looked at the security pad and, rolling her green eyes at how low tech this time period was, pulled out a strange device which short-circuited the system for two minutes, giving her enough time to get in before the system rebooted and the alarms went off. But that was fine with her. For this to work, she had to see the titans anyways. Walking in, she leaned against the wall and waited.

Two minutes later, the alarms sounded and she could clearly hear the sound of the titans rushing to the main room. Then, the door opened and out came Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg all came out. "Alright, who are you and what did you break into the tower?" Robin demanded.

The girl, realizing that he and the others couldn't see her, stepped into the light. Once the Titans got a clear look at who the girl was, they could only stare in total bewilderment. "Moonfire?" Robin asked, surprised to see his future daughter. "What are you doing here?" Moonfire looked at him, her expression serious. "I need to talk to you guys." she said, cutting straight to the point. "Okay… about what exactly?" he said, still confused. It was at that moment that Terra came in. Moonfire's eyes narrowed. "About her."

**Okay then, it was hard to write the first chapter since I didn't really know how to introduce Terra into the picture and then have Moonfire show up in the end. But now that I've gotten this out of the way, the next chapter will be much better. Anyways, tell me what you guys think. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! You guys totally rock! Sorry it took me this long to update. I was really busy. Now back to the story. (**

When Terra caught sight of Moonfire she quickly forced a large rock from outside to smash into the room and flung it at her. Luckily, Moonfire managed to leap out of the way and the rock smashed to pieces right were she had been standing before. The titans, except Terra, were now looking at Moonfire with worried expressions on their faces. They all knew from experience that her temper was, well, let's just say she takes after her father in that area. Moonfire glared at Terra, obviously mad at being attacked, but she managed to keep her cool.

Terra on the other hand was disappointed that the first attack missed and was about to try something else when Starfire suddenly grabbed her wrist, a mixture of horror and worry on her face. "Don't!" she said, her eyes pleading. "She is not here to harm us." Terra looked at her strangely. It was only then that she noticed she was the only one attacking. "How do you know? She broke into the tower! Why are you guys just standing there?" "Moonfire is not an enemy Terra." Starfire insisted. "Moonfire? Wait, you mean you guys know this girl?"

Terra turned back to the girl and took a good look at her. She was tall, with waist-length black hair and green eyes that were currently glaring at her. "Is she a titan?" Terra asked, turning back to the team. "Well, yes technically." Robin replied. "In fact we don't know why she's here, and not with her team." He said the last part looking directly at Moonfire, the unsaid question hanging in the air.

"Actually, I'm here because of my team, or more specifically, two members of my team." Robin frowned in confusion and worry. "Okay… the rest of you can go. I'll handle this." he said. Terra, Raven, and Beastboy turned and left. Cyborg and Starfire were about to follow when Moonfire suddenly called them back. "You guys can stay if you want too. This involves all of you. I would have told Raven and Beastboy to stay, since this involves them the most, but I don't want Terra to hear this. I really don't like breaking bad news to people."

Cyborg and Starfire glanced at each other and then at Robin, who nodded that they could stay. "Alright Moonfire. What is it you need to tell us?" he asked. "Well, like I said, it's about Terra and two of my teammates. Crow and Sparrow to be exact." The three looked instantly concerned. "Are they okay?" Cyborg asked. Moonfire shook her head sadly. "Far from it I'm afraid. They're in danger of disappearing. Permanently."

The titans stared at her in shock. "But… why?" Robin asked, confused. "Because of Terra." Moonfire replied. "See, when we were dealing with a bank robbery back in my time, Crow and Sparrow's powers just stopped working. We got worried and took them back to the tower to examine them properly, but there was nothing wrong with them. We just left it afterwards, but then they started to fade! You could see right thru them!" "We ran tests on them and everything but it all said they were fine. Then our computer picked up a disturbance in your time, and that's how we found out that Terra came back."

Moonfire stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "I did some research and found out that Beastboy used to have a crush on Terra and vice-versa. That's the reason I came here. When Terra finds out about Raven and Beastboy, she's not going to let him go easily, and I have to make sure that whatever she does doesn't put Sparrow and Crow in any danger."

The titans continued to stare at her, even after she had finished, and it was starting to make Moonfire uncomfortable. "Uh… you do know you can stop staring at me, right?" she asked. They all snapped out of their haze. "Oh, sorry." Robin said. "So, I'm guessing you're going to be sticking around for a while?" Moonfire nodded in response. "Okay then. I don't know where you're going to sleep though. Your tower had more rooms in it then ours does." He thought for a few moments. "I guess you're just going to have to share a room with Starfire for now." he said at last. "That is, if it's alright with you, Star."

Starfire grinned. "Of course it is." she replied. "Great. Hopefully things will go smoothly and I'll be out of your hair in no time." Moonfire said. Starfire looked confused and started examining her hair. "But… you are not in our hair." she pointed out. Robin smiled. "It's just an expression, Star. I'll explain it to you tomorrow." he said. With that they all headed back into their rooms, Moonfire following Starfire.

**I am utterly ashamed of myself! This was supposed to be longer, but things got in the way so… this was the best I could scrap up. Let me know what you think, okay? **

**Oh, and by the way, I'm starting high school soon (weep) In a week, to be exact! Poor me! And unfortunately, that means updating will be harder then ever, with those evil teachers piling work on me. But I'll try to keep updating as much as I can (that is, unless I get killed by the piles of work heaped on me. LOL!) Good reviews always help, so just press the pretty little button to your left and please tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Well, I just saw 'Things Change' and to tell you the truth I am absolutely horrified. As a episode by itself, it was pretty good… as the show's last episode, it was horrible! You just don't end a show as great as Teen Titans with an episode like that. (Personally, I'd say you just don't end a show as great as Teen Titans. Period.) What were they thinking? Oh well, they will bring it back! They can't leave a show as popular as this off the air forever! If they don't put it back, someone else will! I guarantee you, it'll happen one day! And I'll be there when it does! I'll never get tired of watching Teen Titans! Never!**

**Wow, I'm totally off the subject here. I really have to stop doing that. LOL! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

The next day, Moonfire woke up and stretched, looking around herself tiredly. What she saw made her leap to her feet, suddenly wide awake with all signs of her former tiredness gone. _"Where in the world am I?!" _she thought. Spinning around, she saw Starfire still asleep in her bed. _"Mom?" _

Suddenly, the events of the night before came rushing back, and she remembered why she was there. Relaxing, she quietly walked out of the room, trying not to wake Starfire. She then walked down to the Ops. Room. Walking in, she suddenly froze, her body tensing, when she saw who was there. Terra. For a moment an awkward silence filled the room. Then Terra spoke up. "Look, I'm sorry I attacked you last night. I didn't know you were a titans." Moonfire forced a small smile on her face. "I understand." she replied, silently hoping Terra wouldn't pry on why she was there. Luckily, she didn't and Moonfire let out a small breath of relief.

Soon, all the other Titans came down as well. Moonfire took advantage of this to watch Terra and Beastboy talking. While Beastboy seemed uncomfortable with Terra being so close to him, Terra seemed not to notice, and was completely happy. Moonfire shook her head disapprovingly. _"It would be different" _she thought, _"if they were just friends." _But from what she could tell, Terra wouldn't be interested in being 'just friends' with Beastboy.

She sighed, wondering what her team was doing right now, and how Sparrow and Crow were feeling. She also felt guilty. Darkstar, Wasp, and Stinger were the only ones that could fight crime, since she had ordered Crow and Sparrow to stay at the tower, not wanting their powers to stop suddenly and result in them getting hurt. She had no doubt that with three members of the Teen Titans not around to fight, the media would find out and the criminals would chose then to strike, giving the three remaining titans an even harder time then usual.

"_Oh well,"_ she thought to herself. _"I'm sure they can take care of things and besides, they can always call our parents or Titans East for help." _Suddenly, she felt someone tapping her back. Turning, she saw Starfire looking at her in concern. "Is anything wrong?" she asked. Moonfire shook her head. "Nah, I was just thinking about my team." she reassured her. Starfire nodded understandingly. "Perhaps you would like something to eat?" she asked again. Moonfire couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, but I really am busy." she said. "Oh." Starfire replied, looking disappointed at not being able to cheer her up.

Moonfire felt bad, and suddenly thought of something. "Unless… you have any zorkaberries." she said, hopefully. Despite being like her father, she couldn't help but like the Tameranean fruit-like treat. Starfire grinned, instantly cheered up. "I shall go fetch them." she said, flying off.

_Meanwhile, with Terra and Beastboy_

"Um… Terra?" Beastboy said hesitantly. He had thought about the easiest way to break the news to her and finally concluded that there was no easy way. He would just have to hope for the best. Terra turned to him. "Yes?" she asked. "Can I talk to you… alone?" he said, feeling a pang of guilt when he saw her smile happily. "Of course." she replied, getting up.

They went up to the roof. As they walked, Beastboy thought about what he was about to do. It wasn't that he didn't want to end it with Terra, quite the opposite actually. He was with Raven now, he loved Raven. Crow and Sparrow were proof that it would work out between them. What he once had with Terra, what he once thought was love, just wasn't. He couldn't let her get in the way of him and Raven's relationship, couldn't let his kids disappear because of Terra.** (A/N: Okay, maybe I went a bit overboard. I'm a big time BB/Rae fan and I just wanted to explain the relationship better.)**

"So," Terra said, sitting at the edge of the tower that overlooked Jump City. "What did you want to talk to me about?" "Well, it's about us actually." Beastboy said. Terra grinned. "So you do want to get back together too!" she said happily. Beastboy sweat-dropped. This was going to be harder then he thought. "Um… actually… I don't." he said, bracing himself.

He watched in silence as Terra stared at him, looking both shocked and confused. "Wait…you don't want to get back together?" she asked, a hurt look crossing her face. Beastboy gulped. "No, I don't." he replied. "But…but why?" she demanded. Beastboy took a deep breath, bracing himself. "Terra… things have changed since you lost your memory. I have a girlfriend now and…" "Wait. You have a girlfriend?!" she yelled, feeling betrayed. "Who?" Beastboy looked her straight in the face. "Raven."

There was a moment of silence. "RAVEN!?" Terra finally shouted. "You're kidding me right? You and Raven? It would never work! She'd probably murder you if you even asked her out!" she insisted. "Like I said Terra, things are different." "But…" Terra gasped, shocked that he wasn't joking about him and Raven. "It… it can't work." "I'm sorry Terra, that you had to find out like this."

Before Beastboy could say another word, however, Terra's eyes suddenly glowed yellow and she flung a large rock at him, which he just barely managed to dodge. "Leave. Now." she growled. "But I…" Beastboy started only to be cut off by a second rock flung at him. "NOW!" Terra shouted. Beastboy gulped and backed away. As soon as he shut the door behind himself, he muttered, "Well, that didn't work as well as I'd hoped."

Beastboy left Terra on the roof and walked down to the Ops room to find the rest of his team and Moonfire waiting for him. "So… how'd she take it?" Cyborg asked. "Well… she denied it at first and then threw two huge rocks at me." Beastboy admitted. "That well huh?" Cyborg said.

"Well, I'm sorry she got hurt, but it had to be done. Even if Sparrow and Crow had nothing to do with it, you still would have broken up with her eventually, right?" Moonfire asked, turning to glare at him with questioning green eyes. Beastboy flinched. "Of course I would have!" he yelled, looking offended. "That's what I just said, wasn't it?" Moonfire replied, ignoring his outburst.

Before Beastboy could reply, Moonfire's communicator started beeping. "Here, I've gotta take this. Why don't you take the time to think of a good comeback Uncle BB?" Moonfire suggested, smiling mischievously. Flipping her communicator open, her smile and good mood instantly evaporated. "Darkstar! What in the world happened to you!" she yelled in horror.

Her brother looked extremely torn up. He had sweat running down his face and a cut on his left arm that was bleeding heavily. His shirt was slightly torn and he looked utterly defeated. "Where do I start!? Well, as soon as the morning news came on, it seems like every villain in Jump City found out about Sparrow, Crow, and you not around to fight! We haven't stopped fighting crime since then! First it was Control Freak, then Dr. Light, then the Hive! Not to mention we've had to deal with extra muggings and bank robberies!"

He stopped to take a breath and Moonfire frowned, confused. True, that was much more then they usually dealt with in a day. It was usually a few muggings and bank robberies, a super villain or two. Of course, they had there busier days, but the rest of the team had always been around for those. Still, all that wasn't enough to beat her brother like this. "I don't get it. If it got so bad, you could have called Titans East for help." "We did!" Darkstar said. "They came and helped us take care of things, and everything was back to normal by the time lunch arrived."

Moonfire was now even more confused. "Okay, so then answer my question: What happened to you!" Darkstar sighed, and suddenly seemed nervous. "Well, something bad happened about an hour ago." he started. Moonfire shook her head, frustrated. "Get on with it already! What happened!" Darkstar ran a hand thru his hair, wondering what to say to her. "Uh… promise you won't be mad?" he asked innocently.

"DARKSTAR! SPIT IT OUT!" Moonfire yelled, annoyed. She never had been a very patient person. "Slade escaped out of prison." Darkstar said at last, bracing himself for the screaming that was sure to come. And come it did. "HE WHAT!?" Moonfire shouted, all her self-control vanishing. "How could you let this happen?! Where were you guys when this happened!?" she yelled. "Fighting crime! Why do you think I'm so torn up right now! We just fought Slade and lost big time! We need you to come back!" "Okay, okay, I'll be there as soon as I can!"

With that said she snapped the communicator shut and turned to the rest of the titans, who were staring at her, confused. "Something wrong?" Robin asked. "Yeah, you could say that. Slade escaped out of prison! Ugh, I should have known he'd pull something like this!" The titans looked utterly horrified. "Slade escaped out of prison?" Robin yelled, his mask (eyes, whatever) narrowing.

"Yes, and I have to go back and help my team. "We'll help you!" Robin said, stepping in. Moonfire looked up. "Really?" she asked. "Of course." Cyborg chipped in. Moonfire grinned. "That would be great!" she said. Turning to Cyborg, she added. "How quickly can you get the time-machine up and running?" she asked. "It'll be ready by tomorrow." he replied.

"Good." Robin said. "Everyone get ready to leave by tomorrow." he ordered. "Just one thing." Raven said in her monotone voice. "What about Terra? Are we just supposed to leave her here?" Everyone froze. They hadn't considered that. "We'll have to talk to her tomorrow." Robin said at last. They all nodded in agreement and went to get ready. Little did they know, that there was so much more to Slade's plans then just escaping.

**What did you think? Too much BB/Rae? Was it too rushed? I know I haven't updated in the longest time, but I'm trying the best I can and I thank all of you for being patient with me. I'll try to update as soon as I can. The plot is building in my head as we speak, so this may be a longer story then I had originally planned. **

**Anyways, good reviews are always appreciated and let me know what you think and any suggestions you may have will always be given consideration. There may be a few new characters later on. Anyways, please REVIEW! (**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I am SO sorry it took me this long to update. I've had school to deal with and I've been really busy lately. I didn't forget about this, I just delayed it… really, really delayed it, and I'm sorry for all of you who've been waiting for me to update. Since I just turned 15, I figured I'd get back to this before I totally forget about it. Thanks for being patient…or not so patient. I hope you enjoy.**

Moonfire stared in disbelief at Beastboy. "You've got to be kidding me." she said.

It was the day the Titans were supposed to leave for the future. Beastboy had approached Moonfire and asked her to speak to Terra about coming with them. "I barely even know the girl, and if you haven't noticed, we don't exactly get along! Besides, what am I supposed to say to her?"

"I don't know!" Beastboy shouted back. "But I can't be the one to talk to her. She hates me, and will probably kill me if she gets the chance! You have to talk her into going to the future with us! Besides it's your teammates!"

"It's your children!" Moonfire retorted. Beastboy stopped. "Good point. Still, I can't talk to her!" Moonfire groaned. "Can't you get one of the others to do it? Not Aunt Raven, but Mom or Dad or Uncle Cyborg? They could talk to her couldn't they and…"

She stopped when she saw Beastboy. He had changed into a little green kitten with big adorable eyes that looked at her pleadingly. "Oh come on! That's a cheap shot! You can't… But I… Couldn't you just…" The irresistibly cute kitten continued to stare at her hopefully.

Moonfire sighed reluctantly as she looked at the small kitten at her feet. "But I…oh, why do I even bother? Fine, I'll do it." she muttered. Beastboy changed back into his original form and smiled at her. "Thanks."

_A few moments later, Terra's room:_

"How do I get myself dragged into these type of messes?" Moonfire asked herself as she stood in front of Terra's bedroom. Talking a deep breath, she knocked at the door. "Beastboy!" Terra yelled so loudly it made Moonfire jump with surprise. "I don't want to see you so get lost!"

"Um… it's me, Moonfire." Moonfire called out. "Look, I know we didn't exactly start off on the right foot but can I please talk to you?" For a moment, there was silence, and Moonfire was beginning to wonder if Terra had just ignored her when she heard shuffling, and the door slid open an inch.

"What do you want?" Terra asked. Now that she wasn't shouting, Moonfire could hear the hoarseness in her voice and she could now see the redness that lined her eyes and for the first time since she meet her, Moonfire felt herself pitying the blonde girl in front of her.

"I know about what happened yesterday." she started gently. "I just want to say that I'm…" Moonfire stopped. _What am I supposed to say? That I'm sorry Beastboy broke up with her._ "…I'm sorry you got hurt." she said at last. _Yeah, that works._ "Doesn't matter anyways." Terra replied. "Sorry doesn't fix anything." She turned away.

Moonfire followed her into the room, trying to think of what she would say if this was one of her teammates instead of Terra. She decided to skip the 'You're too good for him anyways' and 'He was an idiot to break up with such a wonderful, kind-hearted person' parts and decided to skip straight ahead to the next part.

"I know it hurts now. But trust me, there are other fish in the sea. Just because he's not the right one for you doesn't mean there isn't someone out there for you." she said, feeling awkward. Terra sniffed. "I guess so." she muttered.

"Look, we're all going on a mission to help some of my teammates in a few minutes. We could really use the help, and it'll help get your mind off of things for a while." she said. "Will you come?" Terra hesitated for a moment before nodding. Moonfire smiled. "Great."

A few moments later, they were all gathered in the Ops. Room. The time machine set in front of them. Cyborg took a moment to set it up before talking a step back. A second later, there was a flash of white light and they were gone.

**I'm not turning into a Terra fan right now, so don't worry! This just shows how Moonfire convinces her to come with the rest of them. Next chapter will be up soon as I can get it. Meanwhile, I need help thinking up some new characters for Titans East and new villains. Thanks for reading. Please review. (=**


	5. Chapter 5

**A special thanks to kittiekat10105 and Pollimigo! You guys totally rock! I've gotten back into the habit of writing so you can expect more updates from me. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

_Titans Tower, 25 years in the future:_

The seven teenagers found themselves dumped outside Titans Tower. Once everyone pulled themselves up, Robin led the way up to the front door, the others following close behind. Before they could touch the door however, it swung open to reveal a violet haired girl of about 14.

Her bright green eyes lit up when she saw who was at the door and before anyone could stop her, she flung her arms around Raven in a bone-crushing hug that rivaled Starfire's. Raven, after a split second's hesitation, hugged her back. Terra raised an eyebrow. "What in the world is going on? And where are we anyways? This place looks different. Who's that girl?"

Before anyone could explain, Sparrow looked up, confusion registering on her face when she saw who was there. "Um…who are you?" she asked. "My name's Terra." Terra said, introducing herself. Sparrow's jaw dropped open. "Wait… your Terra?" Sparrow asked, her friendly attitude evaporating as her emerald eyes became as hard as the jewels they resembled. She turned to Moonfire opening her mouth to ask why she had brought the very woman who threatened her and Crow's existence to their home.

"Okay! Why don't we go inside and make ourselves at home?" Moonfire said loudly, trying to avoid having to answer any awkward questions. Before anyone, mainly Terra and Sparrow, could protest, Moonfire pushed everyone into the tower. "Where is everybody?" Cyborg asked. Sparrow shrugged. "They went to fight Plasmus a while ago." she said. "Should we go assist them?" Starfire asked, worriedly. "No, they've got things under control. In fact, they should be back soon." Raven looked around the room. "Where's Crow?" she asked, unable to find her son.

"On the roof meditating." Sparrow replied, jumping onto the couch and resuming what she had been doing before the rest of the Titans had gotten there… playing a game of Mega Monkeys 12. Beastboy and Cyborg's eyes widened at the sight. Sparrow turned to them and smiled. "There's two other controllers if you want." Before the words were out of her mouth, they were on the couch, controllers in their hands. A moment later, all three were absorbed in the game, Sparrow seeming to have completely forgotten about Terra, much to Moonfire's relief.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Like father, like daughter." she muttered, quietly enough so that only Robin, Starfire, and Moonfire could hear. They all nodded in agreement. "Would somebody PLEASE explain what the heck is going on?!?" Terra yelled, exasperated that nobody would answer her question. They turned toward her. "Were in the future." Robin explained, watching as Terra's eyes widened in shock and continuing before she could ask any questions.

"Twenty five years into the future actually. And in the future, we all go to the Justice League. But we have these new titans to protect the city in our place." "So… they're like the next generation of Teen Titans?" Terra asked. Robin nodded. "That's right." Terra seemed satisfied so the next few minutes were spent with Cyborg, Beastboy, and Sparrow playing their video game, Starfire, Robin and Moonfire talking to each other, Raven going to the roof to see Crow, and Terra exploring the tower.

A while later, the door opened and three clearly exhausted teenagers came in. Moonfire was the first to greet them. "Hey Moon." Wasp said, collapsing against the wall tiredly. "Hey, you guys okay? You look wiped out." Moonfire said. "Way to state the obvious." Darkstar muttered, rolling his eyes. "We'll be okay. The villains really took advantage of our team cut in half, but we took care of any trouble they tried." Stinger said, with a small but content smile. "Did you take care of Crow and Sparrow's problem?"

Moonfire shrugged, motioning behind her where Terra was. "Sorta." Their jaws dropped when they saw her there. "Is that…" Darkstar started. "Yup." Moonfire ended. "Um… how do I put this delicately? What is she doing here?!?" Wasp demanded. "Shh! She'll hear you! We had to bring her, we couldn't just leave her at the tower and come here. Besides, Uncle Beastboy already broke up with her, so it's fine. Everything's under control."

Darkstar, Stinger, and Wasp exchanged worried glances but they trusted their friend, and thus trusted her judgment, so in the end, they shrugged and agreed to put up with Terra. At that moment, everyone except for Terra came over. When Starfire caught sight of how torn-up the three were, she instantly pulled them into one of her signature hugs. "Oh, are you alright?" she asked, not aware that she was both cutting of their oxygen and crushing their ribs. "Well…we would be…if we could breath…" Darkstar choked out.

"Oh!" Suddenly aware of her strength, she let go, allowing them to fall to the floor and catch their breath. "Hard day?" Beastboy asked. "Yeah, you could say that." Stinger replied. "Did you guys find any leads on Slade?" Robin asked, unable to help the question. They all shook their heads. "Sorry, but we didn't find anything. You of all people know how well Slade covers his tracks. Plus we didn't have much spare time to search for clues." Darkstar explained.

Robin nodded, though he was clearly unhappy by the idea of Slade being out and them having no clue where he could possibly be. "Well, we're here now, so they'll be a lot more time to search for clues." Cyborg pointed out, trying to lighten the mood. The others nodded in agreement. "True…" Moonfire admitted, then turned toward Darkstar, Wasp, and Stinger. "Meanwhile, you guys go rest up. You've earned it."

The three happily agreed, and as everyone walked into the tower, Moonfire took a moment to look out toward the city. _"Where are you Slade?" _she thought, worry and anger clouding her mind. Sighing, she walked into the tower, shutting the door behind her.

**Honestly people! Would it really kill you to leave a simple review? It'd be very much appreciated. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review! (=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! I really and truly appreciate it! This is mainly a filler chapter where I introduce a few new characters, and make one or two poor attempts at humor. Please bear with me here, I'm not very good. Thank you for reading. **

The next day began as most days at Titans Tower did… with an argument over breakfast. "Meat." Stinger said, glaring at Sparrow. "I could use a nice, juicy steak right about now, and I am in no mood to try and stomach that garbage your constantly trying to force on the rest of us!"

"Okay first of all, that 'garbage' is called tofu. Second, it's delicious and doesn't involve any animal slaughtering and third, who in the world eats steak for breakfast anyways?" Sparrow retorted, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Um… that would be me!" Stinger shot back. "Well, it's stupid!" "Your stupid!"

From the nearby table, the original titans watched the argument while the new ones carried on with their morning activities, totally ignoring the shouting voices of their two teammates. "Ah… shouldn't we do something about them?" Terra questioned. Wasp looked from her to Sparrow and Stinger, then shook his head.

"No, just leave them. Otherwise, they'll just complain about it all day." he said. At that moment the door to the Op.s Room opened and Darkstar walked in looking around the room for a moment before turning to the titans. "Have you guys seen Moonfire?" he questioned. "Isn't she at the gym in the morning?" Raven asked, remembering what he had said about Moonfire's daily workouts last time they were there.

"I checked but she wasn't in there." Darkstar replied. Crow shrugged, not seeming too concerned. "Don't worry Darkstar. Knowing her, she's probably in her room, looking over Slade's files." Darkstar thought for a moment then shrugged. "Your probably right. I didn't check in her room." he admitted.

"I'll go." Robin said, pulling himself up. "I shall come with you." Starfire offered, getting up as well. Robin smiled at her. "Thanks Star, but you don't have too. I can get her myself." Starfire hesitated for a moment then smiled at him and sat back down. Leaving the others, Robin walked off in the direction of Moonfire's room.

_In the hallway_

Robin walked past various rooms till he got to one labeled _Moonfire_. He knocked, and the door swung open. "…so I asked if they knew anything but they didn't so that's why I'm asking you…" Moonfire stopped, noticing Robin's entrance. "Oh, hey!" Moonfire said, papers spread across the desk she was sitting at with a laptop placed right at the center of it all. There was a tired expression on her face, as though she'd been up all night. _Chances are, she was. _Robin thought.

"Hey. Who were you talking too?" he inquired, noticing that he was the only one other person in the room. Moonfire motioned towards her laptop. "Come over here. There's some people you have to meet." Robin walked over and saw five different people on the screen of her computer.

All of them looked to be ranging from 13 to 16 years old. There was a girl with waist length black hair and completely black eyes. Next to her was another girl with orange hair and green eyes that were currently admiring her reflection in a mirror and not seeming to notice anyone else at all. A bow and a quiver full of arrows lay near her side. On the first girls other side was a boy with red hair and blue eyes, and next to him was another boy with blond hair and crystal blue eyes. The last one was a girl with pink hair and blue eyes, who looked a lot like the first boy.

"Robin. May I introduce you to Titans East." Moonfire said. The kids smiled and waved at him and even the girl looking at the mirror took a moment to say a quick hi before returning to admiring herself. It didn't take Robin more then a few moments to pick out who was who though he had a harder time with some of them then with others. "I was just telling them about the whole Slade problem. So…" she said, turning back to the screen. "Have you seen any sign of him?"

The first girl shook her head. "Sorry Moon. If he's here, he's shown no sign of it." she said. "We'll keep an eye out for him though." the blond boy spoke up. "You'll be the first to know if we find anything." Moonfire smiled. "Thanks. I'll talk to you later, kay?" They all nodded and Moonfire shut off the connection.

"I'm guessing the others sent you to find me." she said, gathering the papers on her desk and shoving them back into a file labeled _Slade. _The file was a bit worn out, wither from Moonfire or himself using it to often Robin couldn't be sure. Probably from both.

"We were wondering if you'd come eat breakfast with the rest of us." Robin replied. Moonfire nodded, placing the file into one of the drawers and standing up. "Alright. Let's go." she said, walking with him back into the Op.s room.

_Op.s Room_

By the time Robin and Moonfire had come down, breakfast was already on the table, both steaks and tofu served. Quickly they took their seats and dug in. Suddenly, Stinger spat out her piece of steak and jumped up, eyes blazing at Sparrow. "Oh, you are so going to pay for that!" she screamed. "Pay for what?" Sparrow asked, looking genuinely confused.

Stinger showed her the inside of her steak, which had been stuffed with tofu. "How do you explain this!?" she demanded. "Okay, look. I know what you're thinking, but I swear it wasn't me this time!" Sparrow insisted, looking around the table for support. "Darkstar! Help me out here!" she begged. Darkstar hesitated, then spoke up.

"Well Sparrow, you do have a habit of pulling pranks on all of us…" he started. "It wasn't me!" Sparrow yelled indignantly. "C'mon! You guys have to believe me!" While Sparrow and Stinger argued, Moonfire, Robin, and Raven turned to look at Crow, who was struggling to hide his laughter.

When he saw them looking at him, he put on a look of total innocence and shrugged as if to say 'What are you staring at me for?' though his eyes sparkled with mischief. Moonfire shook her head in amused exasperation. _That's my team for you. _she thought. _Yet strangely enough, I wouldn't trade them for the world. _

Rolling her eyes, she continued to eat what remained of her breakfast, knowing she was going to need her strength for today's busy schedule.

**Okay guys, so there you have it. Chapter… whatever chapter were at right now. LOL! In case you didn't know, I'll straighten out a few facts for you. Titans East was, in the order that they were listed, Aqualad's daughter, Speedy's daughter, Kid Flash and Jinx's son, Kole and Jericho's son, and Kid Flash and Jinx's daughter. **

**I didn't give them names because I couldn't figure out any good ones. If you have any suggestions, I'll gladly hear them. Anyways, I know I've been really lacking any fight scenes yet so next chapter will be jam packed full of them. Thanks for reading. Please review. (= **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright, first and for most, I want to let it know that this story is now dedicated to kittiekat10105 for ALWAYS reviewing my stories. Even when I hadn't updated in months, you still faithfully left a kind review when I finally got around to it. You are incredible, and I wish I had more readers like you who actually review! **_

_**Second, I want to thank Pollimigo for reviewing as well and I also want to thank him/her for the name suggestions! It was a huge help! Thanks so much for your help and for your wonderful reviews!**_

_**You two both rock, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! (=**_

After finishing breakfast and convincing Stinger to allow Sparrow to live, the Titans decided to go into the city and look for clues that might led to Slade's whereabouts. The first problem arose with how they would split up.

"Alright, me and Wasp will go together, Robin with Starfire, Sparrow with Stinger…" Moonfire started but was cut off. "No way! I am not going with her!" Sparrow stated immediately. Moonfire looked surprised. "But you always go together." she pointed out, confused. "Yeah, but that was before she wanted my severed head on a silver platter!" Sparrow replied.

Stinger rolled her eyes. "I already said I was sorry. But in my defense, I didn't know it was Crow who put the tofu in my steak and not you." Stinger said, shooting a death glare at Crow.

"That's what everyone says! You're just waiting for everybody to leave so that you can stab me in the back when nobody's around!" Sparrow accused, her eyes wide. Everyone groaned. "Sparrow, you've just been watching too many horror movies. Nobody's going to stab you in the back!" Moonfire said, in an attempt to convince her to go.

"That's just what she wants you to think!" Sparrow shrieked dramatically. She suddenly wrapped her arms around a very surprised Darkstar, hiding behind his back. "Can't I just go with Darkstar?" she pleaded. "That's okay with you isn't it Darkstar?" she added, looking at him with sudden shyness, a light blush spreading across her face. "Yeah, no problem." Darkstar said, smiling at her.

Moonfire turned toward Stinger. "Let her go." Stinger said. "We wouldn't want to get between the lovebirds." she added, smirking as she saw both their faces flush a deep red. "I'll just go with Crow." she added, turning to look at Crow with a wicked smile on her face. Crow gulped nervously, knowing he was going to be in trouble for the prank he'd pulled on her.

Moonfire rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Okay fine, whatever!" she said. "Alright, so I'm with Wasp, Robin's with Starfire, Sparrow is with Darkstar, Stinger is with Crow, Cyborg will go with Beastboy, and…" "Whoa, wait a minute!" Terra said suddenly. "What?" Moonfire asked, turning toward her. "I want to go with Beastboy too!" Terra insisted. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"You want to go with Beastboy?" Robin asked, clearly uncomfortable with the idea. Terra nodded fiercely, winking at Beastboy and acting as though the breakup never happened. Crow and Sparrow glared at Terra, pure, undisguised fury on their faces while Raven looked about ready to throw someone out a window.

"Um… well, Terra… I don't think that's such a good idea…" Moonfire started. "I want to go with him!" Terra hissed. "And no little, know-it-all kid is going to stop me!" she added. Moonfire growled, seriously pissed off. "Don't call me a kid! I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!" she snarled.

Moonfire and Terra glared at one another, daring the other to look away first, when Beastboy spoke up. "She can come." he said. Everyone spun around in shock… all except Terra, who looked absolutely thrilled. "Are you sure?" Cyborg asked, as surprised by the words as everyone else.

"We have to find Slade." Beastboy said simply, looking annoyed when Terra hugged him, totally oblivious to everyone else's anger. "Okay…" Moonfire said, trying to clear her head and focus on the mission.

"So I'm with Wasp, Robin's with Starfire, Sparrow's with Darkstar, Stinger's with Crow, Beastboy's with Terra, and Cyborg's with Raven." she said, talking a deep breath when she was finished. "Anyone want to make any other changes before we go?" she asked, looking around the room. No complaints arouse. "Good, then let's go."

The titans spent half the day scooping out the city, searching for any sign of Slade and coming up empty handed. A few hours after they had started, Moonfire picked up her communicator and contacted the other titans. "Any luck?" she questioned. One by one, they all replied with the same disappointing answer.

Moonfire sighed tiredly. "Well, call if you find anything." she said, shutting the communicator off and turning to Wasp. "Are the others having any more luck then we are?" he questioned. Moonfire shook her head.

"I wish." she replied, looking disheartened. Wasp smiled sympathetically at her. "Relax Moon. We'll find him." he insisted encouragingly. "Thanks." Moonfire replied. "But I don't think I'll be able to fully relax till I know Slade's behind bars again. Wasp merely nodded in agreement and understanding. At that moment Moonfire's communicator rang…

_With Darkstar and Sparrow:_

"Can you believe her?!" Sparrow spat. "Hugging him and pretending he's still her boyfriend! Doesn't that girl know how to take a hint!" Darkstar nodded patiently, knowing that she was still angry with Terra for not giving up on Beastboy. "She'll give up eventually. You know your dad won't let her get between him and your mom." he insisted.

"I know," Sparrow said. "but I still hate her. What if she doesn't give up? What if one of the things she does ends up changing the future so my parents never get together, changes it so that me and Crow don't exist." she asked, looking scared by the ideas.

The very thought made Darkstar tighten his grip on her hand protectively. "That's not going to happen." he replied, hoping it was true. Sparrow, noticing the way he'd suddenly held her hand tighter, smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder, making his heart quicken.

Suddenly, Sparrow stiffened, looking across the street. Following her gaze, Darkstar saw a few people walking along the sidewalk, minding their own business. Nothing unusual. "What's wrong?" he questioned. "Nothing, I just… I could have sworn I saw Slade watching us a few seconds ago." she said.

A shiver went up Darkstar's spine at the words, and he looked back at the sidewalk, searching for any sign of Slade and finding none. "Never mind, I'm sure I just imagined it." Sparrow said after a few moments. Darkstar nodded uncertainly and they were about to leave when some people suddenly screamed, mere seconds before three dozen of Slade's robots suddenly leapt in front of them. In front of all of them, stood Slade himself.

"Hello Darkstar, Sparrow." he said, his voice as cold and venomous as always. "It's been a while." "Slade!" Both Sparrow and Darkstar growled, preparing themselves for the fight that was sure to come. And come it did.

Without a moment's hesitation, Slade's robots shot out at them, Slade standing right were he was, watching in amusement. Darkstar and Sparrow both rose in the air and began to fight back. Darkstar shot starbolts at them while Sparrow turned into a lion, slashing at them with razor sharp claws. While they destroyed some of them, others continued to show up.

Darkstar dropped to the ground and started to fight them in hand-to-hand combat while Sparrow used her powers to lift a nearby truck, planning on throwing it at some of the robots. Suddenly, the black glow around the truck began to dim, growing smaller and smaller while the weight of the truck suddenly took much more energy for Sparrow to lift.

At last, the glow went out all together and the truck crashed to the ground. Sparrow then tried to turn into an animal, any animal, and found that she couldn't do that either. _My powers…_ she thought, staring at her hands in confusion. Suddenly she realized what had happened. _Terra._ she thought. _What has she done now?_

Sparrow looked up, her gaze going from the robots who were approaching her, to Slade who was looking at her with interest, having seen everything that had just happened and calculating in that cold, evil way of his, to Darkstar, who had also seen what had happened but couldn't help because he was in the middle of a fight with two other robots.

Sparrow raised her arms up in a defensive position, but it was no use. One of the robots grabbed her arm and threw her against a wall, hard. Through her pain, she heard someone yell her name and the sound of footsteps approaching her. Looking up, she came face to face with one of Slade's robots, who grabbed her, pulling her to her feet.

Before it could do any more damage it was shot from the side and sent sprawling across the street. Suddenly Darkstar was in front of her. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry and concern clear in his voice and his face. She nodded. "I'm fine." "Call the others! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" he said, reluctantly leaving her to fight on his own.

Reaching for her communicator, Sparrow called the first person she could think of. Within seconds, Moonfire's face was on the screen. "Sparrow! What…" "No time!" Sparrow cut her off. "Slade's here, and he's got a bunch of his robots, and my powers aren't working, and Darkstar's fighting by himself, and you have to come help, NOW!" she yelled.

A look of pure horror crossed Moonfire's face. "Call Stinger and Crow! I'll call our parents! We'll be there soon!" Moonfire promised. Sparrow nodded, and began calling Stinger and Crow. Looking at Darkstar struggling, she only hoped soon would be soon enough.

_With Beastboy and Terra:_

Terra let out a content sigh. "This is nice." she stated. Beastboy stared at her. "What are you talking about? We're looking for a super-villain. And not just any super-villain, we're searching for Slade." he pointed out. "Yeah, but at least we're searching together." Terra insisted. Beastboy decided to ignore that comment.

Terra frowned, unhappy at being ignored. "Beastboy, what is with you?" she questioned. "Why are you ignoring me?" Beastboy rolled his eyes. "Because you keep acting as though we're still going out, which we're not." he pointed out.

"Ahh… c'mon BB. I know you're mad about me not remembering you, but that wasn't my fault! Can't we just forget about it and move on?" she pleaded. "I'm not mad. Not about that anyways. I'm just annoyed that you won't stop acting like we're boyfriend-girlfriend. I told you, I'm dating Raven." he said calmly.

Terra rolled her eyes. "Beastboy, enough!" she insisted. "This is ridicules! It might be nice now…" she said, spitting the word 'nice' out as though it had burned her tongue. "but c'mon, how do you really think it'll last?" _You have no idea. _he thought to himself, a small smile crossing his face.

"Hello! Beastboy!" Terra's annoying voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Oh, uh… sorry, did you say something?" he asked. Terra just stared at him. "Please Beastboy," she begged. "We can start over, forget everything and just go back to the way things used to be."

Beastboy merely shook his head. "I'm sorry Terra, but I'm not willing to do that." he said. Terra looked at him for a long moment before suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. Beastboy's eyes widened in shock, and he grabbed her arms, pushing her away.

"Terra!" he shouted, furious now. "Yell all you want, but you can't stand there and tell me you didn't enjoy that even a little." Terra said, pleased with herself. "I can and I will because I didn't enjoy that at all!" he yelled back, making her step back in shock.

"What will it take for you to get I don't want to be with you anymore! I'm over you! And I'm sorry, but you just have to move on and find someone else because I'm already taken and I have zero intentions of ditching Raven for you!" he added.

Terra stared at him, as though unable to believe what she was hearing. She had thought for sure that kissing him would work, and now he was even more angry with her then before. Terra simply couldn't understand it.

"But… Beastboy…" she started, but she was cut off by Beastboy's communicator going off. Turning away from her, Beastboy saw Moonfire on the screen. "Did you find anything?" he asked, his voice not betraying anything.

"I'm afraid we found far more then we reckoned for. Darkstar and Sparrow ran into Slade and his army of robots and Sparrow's powers aren't working again so now Darkstar's fighting all by himself!" she told him in a rush. Beastboy's eyes widened, Terra completely forgotten. "I'm on my way!" he said, shutting his communicator off.

Terra growled at him. "Oh, you're willing to do whatever _she_ tells you but you won't take even one kiss from me! What, are you dating Raven and crushing on this girl at the same time?" she demanded. Beastboy couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Didn't you hear a word Moonfire said!?" he yelled. "Darkstar and Sparrow are in trouble!" Beastboy thought for a moment, then added. "And even if I did have a crush on her which I don't!" he added, shuddering at the thought of crushing on two of his friend's daughter and a girl who in the future he thought of as a niece.

"If I did…" he continued. "Her father would sooner break every bone in my body then let me anywhere near her." That was probably true. Robin struck Beastboy as the type of guy who would murder every boy in the neighborhood who so much as thought of his daughter that way and who 'just happened' to be cleaning a gun on the night his daughter's date comes by to pick her up.

"But none of that matters right now! I have to go help them! And you can either come along or stay behind!" Beastboy said. With that, he turned into a cheetah and ran in the direction of the fight. Terra hesitated for a moment, then followed suit.

_Back with Darkstar and Sparrow:_

"Darkstar!" Sparrow yelled, watching helplessly as the boy was tossed against the street, the cement cracking from the hard impact. A robot began walking toward him, raising a fist to finish him off when a blue starbolt suddenly hit it. "Hey! That's my brother your messing with!" an all too familiar voice yelled.

"Moonfire! Wasp!" Sparrow yelled in relief as she saw both her friends standing there. Within seconds, both were surrounded with robots as well and they began fighting too. Sparrow turned to the corner where Slade had been standing and was shocked to see he was no longer there.

However, there was no time to think about that as one of the robots got a good hit on Darkstar, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. "DARKSTAR!" Sparrow screamed. Moonfire and Wasp, seeing Darkstar laying on the ground, tried to help him but the swarm of robots stopped them from getting close enough.

One of the robots approached him, raising a clenched fist to finish him off. Sparrow scrambled to her feet, knowing her powers weren't working, yet not caring, planning on rushing over there anyways. But before either of them could move, a boomerang was suddenly tossed at the robot. A half second later, the robot burst into flames.

Looking up, the three titans noticed that Robin and Starfire, along with Stinger and Crow, were standing there. "Titans go!" Robin yelled and they all rushed into the fight. While the others fought, Crow, who must have also known his powers weren't working, ran toward Darkstar, picking his friend's body up and pulling it over to where Sparrow was.

A robot tried to follow but Sparrow, finally feed up with them, jumped to her feet and punched him right across the face, sending him sprawling back into the fight, where the other titans finished him off. Turning, she noticed that Crow was staring at her. Sparrow merely shrugged. "Guess all those training seasons with Moonfire are paying off." she said simply.

Turning their attention back to the fight, Crow and Sparrow fought as much as they could, trying to protect Darkstar, while the other titans fought the majority of the battle. Terra, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven showed up quickly and as much as Sparrow, not to mention Robin and Moonfire, searched, Slade seemed to have disappeared from the area.

Suddenly, Crow, Sparrow, and Darkstar were surrounded by ten different robots and try as they might, they couldn't defeat them. The robots might have finished them off then and there if it hadn't been for Raven making a huge, black force field around them. Turning, she managed to say, "Take Darkstar and go back to the Tower! We'll be there soon!"

Obeying her order, Crow and Sparrow picked up Darkstar and left the battle. The battle lasted for about 20 minutes more before the last robot finally lay in a pile of metal on the ground. The titans all took a few moments to catch their breath before searching the nearby area for Slade and finding no sign of him.

"Coward." Moonfire hissed through gritted teeth. Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we should get back to the tower." he said, looking as tired and disappointed as she was. Moonfire nodded, and with a final search around the block, she followed the others out.

**Yes! I'm so proud of myself! This has to be the longest chapter I've ever posted! Hurray! I hope you enjoyed it, despite the lack of detail in the fight scene and Slade's sudden disappearance. He'll show up again with a larger scene next time, I promise!**

**Please review, it'd be greatly appreciated. (=**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! It's a great reward knowing that my story is liked and I just hope that I can continue writing it in a way that'll satisfy my readers. Here's the next chapter!**

When the titans returned to the tower, they were greeted by Crow. "How's Darkstar doing?" Stinger questioned. "He's fine." Crow replied. "Me and Sparrow patched him up. He's a little sore, but he's doing okay. Sparrow's with him right now." "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Wasp said, trying to lighten the mood. The others smiled slightly before walking inside.

As soon as they were inside, Moonfire immediately headed for the infirmary. The other titans, Terra excluded, followed behind her. As soon as they stepped inside, they found Darkstar and Sparrow sitting up and talking to each other. They both looked up when the others came inside.

"Oh, hey guys. How'd the battle go?" Darkstar questioned, smiling at them and looking like his usual self. "Slade got away, but we turned his robot army into scrap metal!" Cyborg replied, grinning as he and Darkstar exchanged a high-five. Robin and Moonfire meanwhile, relaxed, seeing that Darkstar was indeed alright.

Starfire on the other hand, flew over and pulled him into a crushing hug, clearly pleased as well. "Oh, I'm so glad you are okay!" she squealed happily. From over her shoulder, Darkstar looked at the other titans with a pleading expression and mouthed one word. _Help._

"Um… Starfire?" Robin started gently. "I don't think Darkstar's in any condition to handle one of your hugs right now." Starfire smiled, and loosened her grip on the boy. After a few moments, Moonfire spoke up. "So, now that we know Darkstar's fine, we have another matter to talk about." she pointed out. The others looked at her in confusion. Darkstar however nodded.

"She's right. What happened out there? I thought we already took care of Sparrow and Crow's… er… problem. Terra knows Beastboy's not her boyfriend any more. Isn't that what was causing this in the first place?" he pointed out. They all nodded. "Then how could this keep happening?"

"I have no idea." Crow said. "But whatever it is, it's really getting on my nerves! I'm sick of it." Robin thought for a moment, then turned to Beastboy. "Hey, Beastboy. This morning Terra wanted to go with you. It was like she was trying to get you back. Did anything happen while you guys were looking for Slade?" he asked.

Beastboy looked at Robin worriedly. He knew he'd have to tell them about the incident with Terra kissing him, but he hadn't expected to have to talk about it so soon, and in front of everyone. "Well, actually, something did happen. But it wasn't my fault!" he added, seeing the worried and shocked expressions that crossed everyone's faces. "It was Terra! I had nothing to do with it, I swear!"

Everyone relaxed at that. "Please, what is it that Terra did that possibly affected Sparrow and Crow's powers?" Starfire asked. "Go on Beastboy. We're your friends, we trust you. If you say you had nothing to do with it, then we'll believe you." Cyborg insisted. Both teams nodded in agreement.

"Alright." he said. "See, when we were looking for Slade, Terra tried to convince me to get back together with her. She talked about starting over and going back to the way things used to be. I ignored her, of course, but then she kinda… kissed me." the last part came out barely above a whisper, and he looked at Raven anxiously wondering what her reaction would be.

Raven was indeed mad, but not at Beastboy. Sure, he could be immature and childish when it came to some things, but he was a caring person who would never do anything to intentionally hurt someone he cared about. And even though it had taken her a while to believe that he really wanted to go out with her the first time he asked her on a date, she knew for a fact now that he loved her, and would never do something horrible like cheat on her. He just wasn't that type of person.

Terra on the other hand… Raven had to be honest, she never did like Terra. She always had a bad feeling about the girl, even before she betrayed them. Sabotaging her and Beastboy's relationship was exactly the type of thing she would do. _If she thinks I'm going to give up that easily, she's off by a long shot. _Raven thought. Seeing Beastboy looking at her anxiously, Raven smiled at him. "I know you had nothing to do with it." she said simply.

Beastboy immediately relaxed, completely relived to see that Raven wasn't mad with him, or considering breaking up with him. Then his expression hardened. "So… what are we going to do now? Terra won't listen when I break up with her, and she's affecting Crow and Sparrow's powers."

"We have to do something. We can't just sit back and let her keep this up till Crow and Sparrow… well… till, something really bad happens to them." Stinger said, avoiding the word 'disappear'. Everyone took a few moments to think about a solution. Finally, Robin spoke up. "For now, I think it'd be best to just keep discouraging Terra and to try and get her to understand that things have changed." he said.

Moonfire nodded beside him. "Robin's right. I don't see what else we can do and before you say it, yes…" she turned toward Sparrow who had opened her mouth to speak. "Tying her up and torturing her until she admits defeat is still illegal, Sparrow."

Sparrow glared at her, then brightened and tried to say something else. "So is threatening to throw her to a pack of hungry wolves." Moonfire cut in. Sparrow thought again, then tried to say something else. Once again, Moonfire beat her. "And no, we can't just dump her in the middle of the ocean for the sharks." Sparrow rolled her eyes. "I was going to say piranhas but I like your idea better."

Everyone groaned as Crow hit her arm. "Would you cut it out?! This is serious!" he hissed at her. "Just trying to help." Sparrow muttered. "Guys relax." Moonfire yelled. _Seriously, sometimes I wonder if I'm the only sane one on this team!_ she thought to herself. "Look, let's just go with Robin's plan, and think of something else later." she suggested. Everyone agreed and they all walked back to the Ops. Room.

Terra was lying on the couch, flipping through a magazine and looking completely bored. "Took you long enough." she muttered when she saw them. "You okay Darkstar?" she questioned. "Just a few cuts and bruises." Darkstar replied, though he could tell that Terra didn't really care. Ignoring her, the team went back to work, trying to track down Slade. All except for one.

Raven stood over Terra, her face hidden under her hood. "Uh… can I help you?" Terra asked, annoyed about having to talk to the woman who, in her mind, stole 'her' guy. "Can I talk to you? Outside?" Raven asked, more a demand then a request. Terra rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she replied, putting the magazine down and following Raven outside.

Robin, who had turned for a moment to get something, saw Raven and Terra walking out together. He hesitated a moment, wondering if he should go after them, then decided against it, realizing that it would be next to suicidal to try it.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Raven turned toward Terra and lifted her up using her dark energy. "What… what in the world are you doing to me?!" Terra demanded, furious. "Teaching you a lesson." Raven replied, her eyes glowing red. "How dare you kiss my boyfriend. What part of 'it's over' did you not understand?"

Terra smirked. "Ahh… jealous much?" she teased. Raven growled at her. Terra lifted up a fairly large rock and flung it at Raven, who ducked and in doing so, let go of Terra. "Look." Raven snarled, getting up in Terra's face. "If you ever, EVER, try to get between me and Beastboy again, I will personally make sure you have the type of life people only know in nightmares. Understood?"

Before Terra could respond, Raven turned her back on her and walked calmly back to the tower. _So, the goth girl wants Beastboy for herself huh? _Terra thought. _No matter. Two can play at this game. _With a smirk, she walked turned and headed back to the tower as well.

_One hour later:_

Moonfire sighed, fighting back the sense of hopelessness she always seemed to get when dealing with Slade. Honestly, no other villain she had ever faced made her feel like such a disappointment to her team, like nothing she did was ever good enough. With a sigh, she turned towards her team.

"Guys, let's stop for a while. I don't think we're catching a break today." The others all reluctantly agreed and they stopped searching. Moonfire, meanwhile, headed towards the door.

"Hey Moonfire. Where are you going?" Cyborg suddenly asked, seeing the girl head out of the room. "Oh, just going to the gym. I need to get my thoughts straight." Cyborg nodded. "Well, when your done, we'll be right here." Moonfire smiled at him. "Thanks." With that, she left the room and went up to the gym.

_A while later:_

She didn't know how long she spent in the gym, betting the punching bag and practicing her martial arts on imaginary enemies, when she heard the door open. Turning, she found Sparrow standing at the door. "Hey, the rest of us are talking about what to eat for lunch. We were wondering what you wanted."

Moonfire blinked in surprise. She glanced at the clock on the wall. _3:15_ she noted. _Is it really that early?_ "Moonfire?" Moonfire looked up to find Sparrow watching her. "What… oh, anything is fine. Maybe we can all get some pizza?" she suggested.

Sparrow smiled. "Sounds good to me. So long as little-Miss-meat-lover doesn't complain about my choice of toppings." she joked. Moonfire laughed and was about to follow her when her communicator suddenly went off. Moonfire frowned. _Who could that be? _she wondered, flipping the communicator open.

A familiar, auburn haired girl looked back at her. "Archera?" Moonfire said, looking at the archer from Titans East in surprise. "The one and only." she replied. "Give me that!" A voice suddenly yelled. There was a small fight and then another girl replaced Archera. "Aquagirl? What's going on?" Moonfire demanded.

"Slade, that's what. He and his robots are trashing Steel City, and we're having trouble controlling them. We need your help." Moonfire bristled, lunch quickly forgotten. "Slade's in Steel City? What's he doing there? We just beat his robot army here!" she yelled. "Uh… do they look beat to you?" Aquagirl replied, showing her the robots who were indeed up and about, wrecking the city.

"Where in the world does he keep getting those darn things anyway?" Moonfire muttered under her breath. "We'll be there as soon as we can." she replied, before flipping the communicator off. Turning to Sparrow, she said. "Looks like the pizza will have to wait. We have to get to Steel City." More to herself then to Sparrow she added. "We just beat him. What's he doing in Steel City?"

"Maybe it's like a big farewell thing for him before he retires." Sparrow suggested weakly. "I mean, the dude's kinda old by now." Moonfire snorted in disbelief. "Slade retiring? Yeah, that'll be the day!" she retorted. "It's possible." "Possible?! Have you ever MEET Slade?!"

With that Moonfire turned towards the door. "C'mon, we have to go!" Sparrow followed silently before speaking up. "So… we're definitely not getting pizza?" she ventured. "No!" Moonfire yelled, rolling her eyes. _Okay, it's official. I really AM the only sane one on this team! _she thought as they headed for the Ops. Room.

**Please review! It only takes a moment and I'd really appreciate it. Thanks again to ****Pollimigo for the name suggestions. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys totally rock! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. By the way, I wrote this just now, so I'm sorry if it totally sucks.**

Everyone looked up as Moonfire rushed down the stairs, Sparrow following close behind. "What's going on?" Cyborg asked, seeing the determined look on Moonfire's face. "Slade's in Steel City." Moonfire said, turning to look at all of them. "What?!" The yell came from virtually everyone in the room. "Exactly." Moonfire said. "Titans East is having trouble controlling him. We have to go help them."

Almost everyone quickly agreed. Terra however, lay back looking annoyed. "Do we have too?" she whined. "Why can't we just stay here? They're titans, they can handle him." she said ignorantly. Moonfire had to force herself not to stride over there and shake Terra till some sense finally got through to her. "We're going." she said at last through gritted teeth. "And you can stay here like a spoiled, selfish brat, or you can come and help us."

Terra looked up sharply. "What did you just call me?" she demanded. Moonfire rolled her eyes. "You know what? I don't have time for this. We're leaving, and you can just stay here and look for a dictionary if you still don't get what I just called you." Before Terra could retort, Moonfire left the room, heading for the T-ship. Everyone followed behind her, leaving Terra on her own.

"Wow, way to tell her off Moon." Stinger said. Moonfire smiled, then her expression got serious. "C'mon, we have to go." She leapt into the front of the ship, and as soon as everyone was in, they took off. Nobody spoke on the trip to Steel City. When they finally arrived they could see that the fight was still well under way. As they entered the center of the city, they could clearly see the battle.

Titans East were doing all they could to defend their city but they were badly out numbered. Slade's forces were all over the city, and their were almost twice as many as there had been in Jump City. Quickly Moonfire landed the T-ship, and everyone got out. "Titans go!" Robin and Moonfire called at the same time. Within seconds, both teams were fighting in the battle.

As everyone fought their own battles, Moonfire looked around the area, trying desperately to find Slade. Two robots approached her, but she merely flipped over them, letting them crash into one another. Others came after her but one by one, she defeated them. Suddenly, someone attacked her, wrapping one arm around her throat and the other around her waist.

She struggled, trying to free herself, and finding herself unable too. Her capturer tightened it's grip, trying to suffocate her when someone else suddenly attacked it, throwing it off. Without thinking, she spun around and threw a blue starbolt at the robot, obliterating it. Turning, she found Aquagirl and Robin standing there. "Are you okay?" Robin asked. "Yeah, where's Slade?" Moonfire questioned.

Aquagirl pointed behind her. "He was over by that alley a few minutes ago." she replied. "Right." Moonfire replied. She and Robin were about to go after him when Aquagirl suddenly grabbed her arm. "Moonfire…Tammy is with him." she added softly. Moonfire's eyes widened and an unreadable expression crossed her face. "Tammy?" she questioned in disbelief.

Robin frowned. "Wait, who's Tammy?" he asked. Moonfire's expression hardened. "A criminal." she said, turning away. Robin's eyes narrowed in confusion, but he followed as Moonfire went in the direction of the alley. At first glance, neither of the titans could see anyone, not even a single robot. Suddenly, a voice sounded behind them.

"If it isn't Moonfire and Robin." Both spun around to find Slade standing there, regarding them with that same dangerous tone in his voice. Standing by his side, was a girl about their age, with blond hair in a ponytail and bang that fell past her face. She had blue eyes. She wore a black and orange suit with an S on them, similar to Slade's. The girl smirked at them. "Hey Moon. Long time no see?"

Moonfire stared at her, not knowing what to think. Memories flooded back to her.

_Flashback:_

_It was a normal night for the teen titans. They had gotten a distress call a few minutes ago and were now responding to it. Moonfire frowned, a worried crease appearing on her forehead. _

"_What's wrong Moon?" Moonfire looked up to find herself face-to-face with the blond haired girl. She smiled. "It's nothing. I just have a really bad feeling about this." she explained. Tammy laughed. "You know, you worry too much. Everything will be fine." she insisted. _

"_I guess." she muttered, still unconvinced. "Hey Moonfire, Tammy, get down here!" Darkstar called. "C'mon." Tammy said. "You better go see what the trouble is." "What about you?" she asked. "Aren't you coming?" Tammy looked away, not meeting her eyes._

"_I have some… business to deal with." she said. "More important then the mission?" Moonfire asked, frowning in confusion. "You could say that, yeah." she replied. "Oh, um, okay then." she said. "We'll see you when we get back." she called as she ran after her team. Tammy didn't reply._

_The team headed downtown, where the trouble was taking place. The entire area was a mess of screaming pedestrians and destroyed property. In the center of all the chaos, stood Slade himself. "Slade." Moonfire snarled. "Titans, go!" she yelled. They all rushed toward him, ready to fight. Slade merely laughed at the attempt and shot every one of them down._

"_Nice try." he said. "Perhaps you'll stand a better chance next time." "What are you doing here Slade!?" Moonfire demanded. He shook his head. "Silly child. I just thought this would be good practice for my apprentice." "Your apprentice?" They all yelled at once. "Who?" Wasp asked. Slade chuckled. "I think you know her." He motioned behind them and turning, they all gasped in shock. _

"_Hey guys." a familiar figure said. "Tammy?" Moonfire whispered, to shocked to move. Stinger was the first to snap out of it. "TRAITOR!" she screamed, jumping forward. Crow and Darkstar barely managed to hold her back, as they themselves fought the urge to beat the backstabber to a bloody pulp. _

"_How could you?!" Wasp hissed, furious. "We trusted you! We let you stay at the tower! We were your friends for almost two years, heck, we were practically your family!" Tammy merely shrugged at his yells and smirked at them. "What can I say? Playing the good guy is old." _

_As they all stared at her, unable to move or speak out of shock, she walked over to Slade seeming pleased with herself. Within moments, they were both gone, leaving a shocked and deeply betrayed team behind. _

_Flashback end._

"You traitor!" Moonfire hissed, feeling the old scars of the betrayal begin to throb. Moving faster then would have seemed possible she spun around and kicked her following this up with multiple hits. As she and Tammy fought, Robin took the opportunity to attack Slade.

Soon both were in a heated battle, attacking and defending. On Moonfire's side, she was having excellent luck. Each attack hit it's target and any time Tammy tried to counter her attacks, she just blocked it and made her next hit even harder then the last. Finally, she threw a large, blue starbolt at her, succeeding in knocking her out.

Turning she found that Robin was having more trouble. While he had managed to get some valuable hits to Slade, Slade had done more damage. Robin spun around and kicked Slade, making him stumble back a few paces. Slade quickly recovered and hit him back across the face. Robin fell back then flipped over and hit Slade again.

This time, his fist hit straight across Slade's face and the mask fell off. Unfortunately, Robin found himself facing not the real Slade but a robot, disguised as Slade. The robot Slade fell to the floor, it's circuits destroyed and Robin tried to catch his breath. "It's a fake." he said, when Moonfire approached him.

Moonfire sighed. "Well, at least we have Tammy. We can question her and…" she stopped staring in shock at the spot where she'd left her. "I don't believe it! That little traitor escaped!" she yelled angrily. "Don't worry about it, we'll find her." Robin insisted, putting a hand on her shoulder. He couldn't help but wonder however, what was so important about that girl that Moonfire wound attacked her in a fit of rage like that.

"We better see how the others are doing." Moonfire said. With that, both of them turned and walked out of the alley. By that time, the other titans had taken care of all but a half dozen robots. Moonfire and Robin rushed forward and helped beat the rest of them.

Once the last robot was beaten, Crow turned toward Moonfire. "Did you find him?" he asked. She shook her head. "It was a robot, disguised as Slade." she explained. Everyone's faces fell in disappointment. "Wait, you said that the Slade you just fought was a robot."

The comment came from Flinx, Kid Flash and Jinx's daughter. "Yeah, it was. Why?" Robin asked. "It's not like Slade to attack a city and not be there. So if the Slade you fought was a fake…" "…then where's the real one?" Raven finished in a whisper.

Nobody had an answer to that.

_Meanwhile, back at Jump City:_

"The nerve of that girl!" Terra hissed as she paced around the tower. "_Stay here like a spoiled, selfish brat._" she mocked. "I am not a spoiled, selfish brat. She's just a know-it-all, obsessive, control freak. I'd like to teach her a thing or two!" Terra's suddenly stopped, finding herself outside a door with the name _Moonfire_ written boldly in the front.

Terra hesitated for a moment, then went inside. She looked around the room. "Hmm… she could really use some redecorating I'll say that." Terra muttered. She walked over to the desk and looked through the files. They were all about criminals and eventually, she grew bored and was about to leave when her foot suddenly hit the desk, spilling it's many contents onto the floor.

"Ouch!" Terra yelled, rubbing her foot. Looking at the mess she'd made, she decided to clean it up before the others arrived and realized she'd been in Moonfire's room. As she scooped up the papers and files, she caught sight of two leather clad books that didn't seem to belong with the other papers. Curiosity finally getting the best of her, she picked up the first book and looked through it.

It was a photo album. The first picture in it seemed to have been taken about a year or two ago, since the team didn't seem to be that much younger in it. It had many people in it, including the team, another team which she assumed to be Titans East, and a bunch of adults with them, which she guessed where the titans adult selves. It was clearly winter due to the fact that everyone was dressed in warm clothing. There was a small sentence at the bottom. _Everyone at Christmas Eve. _

Terra turned the page and found another picture, this time just one of the team. In fact, the whole book seemed to be filled with pictures of the current Titans west and east, along with some pictures of the adult titans and they all seemed fairly new. Some were sweet and heart warming, some silly, and some where the person looked like they were going to kill whoever was holding the camera.

Halfway thru the album she noticed that one girl no longer showed up in the pictures. She had had blond hair and blue eyes, and had looked a lot like herself, but now, she didn't seem to show up at all. _Maybe she's the one taking the pictures._ Terra figured.

Finally, she put the first album down and picked up the second. This one was really old. The first few pictures were of the original titans, only a few years older then they were now. As she flipped through the pages she suddenly realized that she wasn't in any of the pictures. She cut in halfway thru the book and suddenly froze in disbelief. _No. _she thought to herself. _No, that can't… it has to be a mistake…_

There, in front of her very eyes, was a picture of Raven and Beastboy's wedding. Terra began to shake her head and flipped through the pages, but there was never one of her and Beastboy together. "I… don't believe it! He couldn't have… he wouldn't have.." she started then her eyes began to glow in anger and pain. Flinging the album across the room, she ran out of the Tower.

**Didn't see that coming, did ya? Poor Terra, on her own cloud of hope, which I cruelly shoved her off of and laughed as she crashed into the ground. Hehe, bye bye Terra! LOL! So, where's Terra going? Where's Slade? And what's Tammy's part in all this? If you want to know, then review. Please? It'd be very appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! First, I want to thank all my reviewers for their kind words! Reviews do wonders for motivating a writer. By the way, Pollimigo, I took your request in mind and I tried to add some humor in this chapter. It probably will suck, but I made an effort in putting it in. **

**And for teen titan fan****'s questions, yes Sparrow does like Darkstar and he likes her back but it isn't really official yet, just something neither will admit too that their friends use to torture them to no end. ;) But yeah, they do like each other. Also I update every week or so, since I hate when an author never updates and I don't plan on turning into one of those authors! **

Terra ran blindly thru the city, not seeing or caring about the passing people she ran roughly past. Her mind was in turmoil, and she didn't know what to think. _I can't believe it!_ she thought. _All this time… and Raven… and the kids. _She stopped suddenly, freezing in her steps. _Kids…_ Within moments, she put two and two together.

"Oh…my…gosh." she whispered, realization crossing her face. She couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out beforehand. _Crow and Sparrow are their kids. _she realized. _And the others… they're the other titans children too! _

She felt stupid, and had a deep, empty feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her feel ill. Shaking her head, she was about to walk off again, when a voice suddenly stopped her. "Where are you going?"

Terra turned around to see a girl about her age standing a few paces behind her. The girl smiled at her, and walked over. "Do I know you?" Terra asked. The girl looked strangely familiar. Suddenly, Terra remembered where she'd seen her before, she was the girl in the photo album.

"Beat it will you!" She yelled. "The last thing I want is another stupid titan talking to me!" To her surprise and annoyance, the girl suddenly laughed, seeming amused by something. "What?!" Terra demanded at last, losing her patience. The girl brushed a blond lock of hair away from her face and grinned.

"Nothing." she said. "That's just one heck of a hello. You should be more polite." "Yeah, and you should be less weird! Who are you to talk about polite when you just come here and stick your nose in other people's business? Why am I even talking to you? I don't even know you!"

The girl smiled in amusement. "No, I guess you don't. Not yet at least." she added. Terra quirked an eyebrow. "Name's Tammy. And I'm a _former_ titan." she said, reaching out her hand. "Hmm, guess that makes two of us." Terra muttered. "I'm Terra." Tammy smiled. "Oh, I know. Believe me, I know."

"O…kay." Terra said. Tammy rolled her eyes. "So, back to my previous question. What exactly are you doing here?" she asked. Terra growled, her anger and hurt returning. "Who wants to know?" she snapped. "Uh… I would, otherwise I wouldn't have asked." Tammy pointed out.

Terra shook her head. "Oh, I don't know! Running away, maybe! Trying to find a place where your boyfriend doesn't dump you for some stupid goth chick! And while we're at it, let me find some place where you aren't dragged to the future to help your stupid ex-boyfriend and his stupid current girlfriend help their stupid future kids from disappearing off the stupid face of the stupid earth! That good enough for you?" she snapped.

Tammy snickered. "You say 'stupid' a lot, don't you?" she said, still giggling. "Ugh! Whatever!" Terra said, walking away. "Hey, get back here! I was just kidding…" Tammy called as Terra left, not looking back. Tammy shook her head, and looked to the sky. "This is going to be interesting." she muttered.

_Back with the titans:_

As the current Titans West spoke to Titans East, Robin pulled his own team aside and told them what happened in the alley. "Well that's weird." Cyborg said after Robin finished telling them. "Who's this Tammy girl anyways?" Robin sighed. "I have no idea. But I'm planning on finding out."

The others nodded and they walked over to where the two other teams stood. Robin looked over his shoulder at his team, who nodded encouragingly at him. "Guys." he said, catching there attention. "Yeah?" Stinger asked. "We were just wondering…" Robin continued when Raven cut him off. "Who's Tammy?" she demanded.

The moment the name was out of her mouth, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them, as though they'd all grown second heads. After they snapped out of their shock, most of them found the ground or the sky suddenly VERY interesting to stare at. All of them had grim expressions on their faces and none would meet their questioning gazes.

At last, Beastboy grew impatient. "What? Why won't you guys talk about this Tammy? Who is she? What did she do that you won't even say anything about her?" he demanded. "What's to say?" A voice suddenly asked. They looked up to see that the question had come from Hex, Jinx and Kid Flash's son.

He looked furious as he added, "She's just a dirty, no good, back stabbing traitor!" "Hex…" Stinger started, trying to calm him down. "Don't you 'Hex' me! You know it's true! You all know it's true!" he added, glaring at the others who either looked away or meet his glare with pained understanding.

"Whoa, slow down." Robin said, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "What are you talking about? What's going on?" Everyone looked at each other before Darkstar finally walked over to them. "Darkstar…" Moonfire tried to stop him, but Stinger and Koje, Kole and Jericho's son, walked over to her and talked to her. What they said didn't seem to make Moonfire any happier, but she didn't stop Darkstar either.

He looked at them and sighed. Suddenly, he seemed a lot older then his fourteen years.

"Tammy used to be a titan. She joined up right around the time we all started defending Jump and Steel City instead of you guys. She was so nice, she… she fit in, you know? She was one of us. We trusted her, just like we trust each other. We were her friends, her family." He took a deep breath and continued.

"She never stuck to one tower. She went from this one to the one in Jump City and back, and while it was sort of weird, we got used to it. She was part of the team. Tammy never told us her past, other then it was bad, but it never really mattered. There have been titans who came from bad backgrounds and who turned out to be great members."

"Tammy was with us for two years. We never once had a problem with her. She fought with us, saved our lives a couple times, and we never had a reason to suspect something was wrong. You all knew her and you all liked her." Here Darkstar stopped, a sad, wistful expression crossing his face.

"So, what happened?" Cyborg asked. "Yes, what is it that caused Tammy into your enemy?" Starfire added, looking at them with wide green eyes. Darkstar sighed, and looked at the other titans, hoping for someone to take over the story.

Archera stepped up to the plate. "You don't understand." The archer started. "Tammy was always our enemy… we just didn't know it. The truth was that she was working for Slade." she said, watching their faces took on a look of horror. "Yeah, and none of us figured it out till she told us herself."

"That's horrible!" Starfire yelled in shock. "That wasn't the half of it." This comment was made by Aquagirl. "She was with us for two full years. Do you have any idea what type of information she knows about all of us? We told her our strengths, our weaknesses. She knew our fighting style and knew exactly what we'd to in certain situations…"

"And the whole time she was reporting all of it back to Slade." Robin whispered in horror, finally understanding why they all hated her so much. Aquagirl nodded. "Exactly." "Wait." Raven spoke up, making everyone turn to look at her. "So, Tammy's Slade's newest apprentice?"

"Umm…" everyone said, looking at each other. "Well, kinda." Darkstar muttered. "Yes, and no." Archera said. "She sort of is, but it's more complicated then that." Aquagirl added. The original titans glanced at each other, then turned back to the two teams in confusion. At last, Archera sighed. "You have no idea what we're talking about, do you?"

They all shook their heads. "No. Not really, no." Raven admitted. "Kinda? Yes and no? Sort of? Which is it? Is she Slade's apprentice or not?" Cyborg asked. Everyone looked at one another. "Well, yeah. Yes, she is Slade's apprentice." Darkstar decided at last. "But…" Beastboy provoked. "But, she's a bit more then that." Hex said. "What do you mean by more?" Robin asked.

This time, both teams turned to stare at Moonfire. "What?" she asked. They continued to stare at her expectantly and her eyes widened as she understood the message. "You want me to… oh no! No, no, no! Heck no! You people are out of your minds if you think I'm really telling them. Forget it! Not happening! Never!" she yelled.

They merely continued to stare at her, some quirking their eyebrows, seeming almost amused by her denial. "C'mon Moon." Wasp encouraged. "No!" she said, folding her arms. "You know you want to!" Sparrow added. "I want no such thing!" Moonfire yelled back. "Moonfire, it'll only take a minute." Aquagirl added. "Great, then why don't you do it?" Moonfire countered. "Are you crazy?! Why don't you just ask me to sign my death certificate now!" she laughed.

"Gee, that's encouraging." Moonfire muttered sarcastically. After a few more minutes, she finally threw her hands in the air. "Okay, fine! Looks like it's the only way I'm ever going to get any peace from you guys." "That a girl Moon!" Crow said. Moonfire pointed a finger at him. "Don't push it." she hissed.

She turned to the others. "I hate you guys so much right now. And I'm going to get back at you for this." They all rolled their eyes. "Suuure." Sparrow said. "Whatever you say." Flinx added, smirking. Moonfire turned toward the waiting titans and groaned.

_Why am I always the one stuck doing this?_ she thought to herself.

_C'mon it's not going to be that bad._ a reassuring voice in her head said.

_Shut up. _she told it, taking a deep breath. _Well, I guess I've lived a good life. Short, but good. Maybe I'll get lucky and get struck with thunder _her mind added as an after thought, as she glanced at the cloudy and dark sky.

"Okay. I don't want you guys to freak out, and by you guys, I'm mainly taking about you Dad." she said. Robin raised an eyebrow, but he didn't make any comment, letting her continue. "Okay so you guys know Terra. Um, see in this time, she kinda works for Slade." "Again!?" Raven yelled.

"Well, she doesn't exactly work _for _Slade, more like she works _with_ Slade." Moonfire corrected. "In more ways then one." Crow muttered, making Stinger hit him over the head. "Yeaaaah, well um, how do I put this delicately…" she muttered, trying to think. She turned to the two teams waiting expectantly behind her. "Guys…" she pleaded.

Archera showed her a phone. "Don't worry, I'm calling an ambulance, just in cause your dad freaks out like he did last time." she said. "What about me?" Moonfire hissed. "Good point!" Archera said. Turning back to the phone she said, "Um, ma'am? Can you get a mortician here as well?"

Moonfire rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Okay look! No use betting around the bush! Slade and Terra are together!" she said. "You mean like they're working together?" Robin asked. "No, well yeah but no! You know… and Tammy… she's kinda here because of them." When she saw they still didn't get it she finally spit it out. "Oh for the love of… Slade's Terra's husband and Tammy's father!" she yelled at last.

If they had looked shocked when Beastboy had told them that they were their kids **(Part one, if you haven't read it) **it was nothing, NOTHING, compared to their reaction now. Their mouths hit the floor, their eyes looked about ready to pop out of their skulls, and they didn't seem to know how to stand up straight anymore.

The new titans rushed over to keep them from falling. Robin was especially bad. He tried to speak, only to have his words mixed up and he didn't seem to be able to remember how to breath. "But… Slade… and Terra… together… and Tammy… their kid…HIS kid…"

Before he could say anymore Robin collapsed on to the floor in shock. Everyone stared at him for a few moments before Sparrow turned to Moonfire. "Well… I think he took that pretty well."

**Slade and Terra!? Together!? With a kid? Yeah, gross right? But I just couldn't help it! Anyways don't forget to review! Pretty please? I'll pay you. Okay, so I won't really pay you, but please leave a review anyways. Thanks for reading. (=**

**P.S: Some of you celebrate Christmas, some of you Hanukkah, and some of you just celebrate seeing snow outside your window, or school being out (okay, so we're all celebrating that one!) Well, no matter what it is your celebrating, I wish you and all of your loved ones a wonderful time and I hope you enjoy the day with people you care about! (Hugs everyone) Have a great time you guys! (=**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter! (=**

Robin woke up to the sound of something tapping against glass repeatedly. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he and the others were in the T-Ship, and that it was raining outside. He groaned, reaching a hand up to touch his forehead painfully. _Ugh. What happened? _he thought to himself.

Suddenly the events of that day came back to him, and he felt a wave of nausea hit him. At that moment, Sparrow's voice came in through the communicator.

"Hey! You woke up!" she said, in an overly-too-happy voice that made Robin flinch. "Can you not talk so loudly? It's giving me a headache." he said. "Fine. Just one thing. Your not going to go and faint again anytime soon are you?" she asked. "What? I didn't faint!" Robin yelled indignantly. "I just fell and hit my head…hard." he added.

From her seat, Sparrow rolled her eyes. "Suuure, whatever. We'll go with _that _story." she said sarcastically. Robin sighed and sat up. He looked out the window, but could barely make out anything on account of the rain.

"Hey, how long have we been flying?" he asked. "We left Steel City a while ago. In fact, we'd be in Jump City already if it wasn't for all this rain." Sparrow replied. "But we should be there in like, ten, maybe fifteen minutes." "Okay." Robin said.

He sat up in his seat and looked out the window again. There was some lightning, and he could make out the shape of their tower in the distance. Robin frowned suddenly. Something wasn't right. Maybe it was just the huge headache he had, or the way the tower looked against the lightning, but he couldn't help but feel that something was off.

Robin shook his head, sure he was just being paranoid and turned his mind to other matters.

_Meanwhile, with Terra and Tammy:_

"Ugh!" Tammy yelled, trying to find some shelter from the pouring rain. Terra meanwhile just stood where she was, watching Tammy struggle. "Hey, don't you want to get out of the rain?" Tammy asked.

"Why should it matter? I'm already wet. Besides, the rain matches my mood." she replied. "Well you're a real downer, aren't you?" Tammy said, rolling her eyes. "C'mon." She walked back the way they came.

"Where are you going?" Terra asked. "Back to the tower. It's dry there. Besides… I'm supposed to meet some people there in a five minutes." She hesitated for a moment then added as casually as she could. "You should come too."

Terra gave a harsh laugh. "Yeah, right." Tammy frowned. "C'mon. You'll like it with us. Besides it's not like you have anywhere else to go." she added, seeing Terra flinch. "Oh, what do you know?" Terra countered. "I'm outta here." With that, she began to walk away.

Tammy considered her options. She could just knock Terra out and take her back unconscious, but she'd probably get in trouble for it. After some debating, she finally leaned against the wall.

"Fine. Whatever you say…Mom." she called, grinning when she saw Terra freeze, then spin around to face her, shock written all over her face. "Wha… What did you just call me?" Terra asked. Tammy shrugged. "You heard me."

Terra walked back, and looked at her for a long moment. "You're my daughter…" she whispered softly, then her expression hardened. "Prove it. How do I know your telling the truth?" she demanded.

Tammy shrugged and raised her arms. Immediately, they began to glow yellow and a moment later, a large rock flew out of the ground. "Believe me now?" Tammy asked. Terra didn't know what to say, so she just nodded.

"Now c'mon!" Tammy insisted, pulling Terra by the arm toward the tower. As she was dragged along, Terra couldn't help but notice a bruise on Tammy's arm. "Hey, where'd you get that?" she asked. "Get what?" Tammy replied, slowing down.

"That bruise on your arm." Terra explained, trying to get a better look at it. "Oh, this?" Tammy said pulling away. "I just got in a little fight today with… a former friend of mine." Tammy explained. Terra tried to ask something else but was instead pulled by the arm.

"Let's go! You can ask all the questions you want later!" she insisted, "Who exactly are we meeting at the tower?" Terra couldn't help but ask. "You'll see." Tammy replied.

_Five minutes later:_

The doors to Titans tower opened, and the two soaking wet teenagers let themselves in. Terra wrung the water out of her hair then looked around the room. "That's funny." she muttered. "I'd have thought the titans would be back by now. Wonder what's keeping them…"

"Let's just say they got a little sidetracked…" a voice called. Terra turned to Tammy but she merely pointed behind her. Confused, Terra turned and came face-to-face with her own reflection.

At least, she'd thought it was her reflection, until she noticed that it looked older, and was wearing an orange and black suit instead of Terra's normal clothing, and that she wasn't wet. The older Terra smiled at her then turned to look at her daughter. "Good work Tammy." she complimented.

Terra stared for a moment. "Whoa." Was the only intelligent thing she could think of to say. "Are you…" The older Terra grinned. "…you?" she finished. Terra nodded. "Okay, this is getting creepy… but kinda cool at the same time."

It was then that she realized that her older self wasn't alone. Another figure stood beside her. A figure she knew all too well. "Slade?" For once, her voice held no hostility, only confusion. Slade nodded at her.

Her older version smiled, then turned serious. "Listen, we need your help." she told her younger self. "We need to know where the time machine is." Terra frowned. "Wait, wouldn't you remember? I mean, you being me and all that…"

Older Terra shook her head. "No. See, you weren't supposed to remember who you were, at least not when you did. So when you did remember, that altered the time stream here, forcing the titans to take you and their parent's younger selves here to fix whatever it is you remembering messed up. So all of this that happened to you didn't happen to me. Get it?"

Terra shook her head. "No…not really, no." Older Terra sighed. "Look, the point is, I don't know where the time machine is because I didn't come to the future. So can you tell us where it is or not?" she yelled, seeming impatient now.

Terra hesitated for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure." she said, leading the three to the time machine.

_Ten minutes later:_

The T-ship landed in front of the tower, and everyone hurriedly got out and ran inside. Once in, Beastboy turned into a small dog and shook himself, spraying water on his friends.

Changing back, he turned to find them dripping wet and looking at him without the slightest hint of amusement. "Hee, sorry about that." he said sheepishly. Stinger opened her mouth to say something, but shut it suddenly, looking at the Ops. Room with narrowed eyes.

She cautiously took a few steps forward, looking around the room. "Hey Moonfire. Look at this." she called. Moonfire came over and when she saw what Stinger was pointing at she frowned as well. Meanwhile, the others were all talking about something food related.

"Shh!" Moonfire hissed at them. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "What's wrong guys?" Crow asked, noticing the serious expression on their faces. "Search the tower." Moonfire ordered, turning around. "Someone broke in while we were gone. They might still be here."

A look of alarm crossed everyone's face. "Wait, how do you know that?" Beastboy asked. Stinger pointed at the floor, where they saw a puddle of water on the floor. "Someone must have walked in from outside and the water dripped off of them."

Starfire frowned. "Could Terra not have stepped outside for a moment and come back in wet?" she asked. "Star's got a point there." Wasp said. "That's possible." Stinger replied, relaxing, but Moonfire didn't look convinced. "Still, we should check the tower, just in case." she insisted.

The others agreed and split up. Five minutes later, everyone came back to the Ops. Room. "Did you guys find anything?" Darkstar questioned. "Someone's been to my room." Moonfire said. "The door was open and the photo albums were lying on the ground, but nothing's missing."

"Tha is wiod." Sparrow muttered. Moonfire frowned. "Sparrow are you eating?" she demanded. Sparrow tried to hide the veggie hotdog she'd been eating behind her back. "No ay." she said with her mouth full. Moonfire raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

Sparrow swallowed her food and glared at her. "Look, just because you can go all day without food doesn't mean the rest of us can. We haven't eaten since breakfast and since then we've had to fight Slade _twice!_ So yeah, I'm going to eat this and I'm going to enjoy it!" she said, talking a defiant bite out of it. "Mmm…"

Moonfire would have rolled her eyes if she hadn't been so shocked. _Had it really been just this morning that Stinger was about to kill Sparrow for the prank Crow pulled on them? _she thought to herself. It felt like centuries ago.

"Hey, have any of you seen Terra?" Raven suddenly asked. She didn't particularly care, especially now after all of the extra revelations, but she couldn't help but notice that the blonde was nowhere to be found. Everyone answered that they hadn't seen her.

Robin frowned. _Why is it I have a bad feeling about this? _he thought.

**Ah, yes. The evil cliffhangers. Dun dun dun!! Hee, even after everything that happened, Sparrow is still same old Sparrow. The rain doesn't really have any significance. I considered not putting it in, but I did mention thunder and an overcast sky in the last chapter and the weather isn't always perfect so I figured, why not? Anyways, unlike the rain, the time machine is very important. Either way, please leave a review! (=**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! First and foremost, I want to give a super huge thanks to Unknown for pointing out a flaw in the last chapter. I got so caught up in the plot that I forgot that Sparrow was a vegetarian! I went back and changed it so that she was eating a veggie hotdog just like you suggested. Thanks for pointing that out! (=**

**Second, I agree that the whole conversation with future and past Terra didn't go very well but I wanted to have a reason why future Terra couldn't show where the time machine was so… But yeah, it was still lame. **

**By the way, this chapter really isn't important, it's mostly just a BB/Rae moment I decided to put in. WARNING: It's probably going to be really sappy, up to the last eight paragraphs. (= **

As Sparrow chewed on her veggie hotdog and the others relaxed in the living room, Moonfire paced the floor of the Ops. Room. Something wasn't right, she just knew it, but for some reason, her exhausted mind just couldn't grasp what it was that was bothering her.

After a while, she gave up and decided to catch some sleep. Soon, everyone else followed suit, until all the titans were in their rooms. But while the day had been exhausting for every one of them, two certain titans were finding it rather hard to get some rest…

_With Beastboy:_

Beastboy sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He shut his eyes then opened them again and groaned. He was tired, but he had way to much on his mind to sleep. On one hand, there was Terra. Beastboy rolled his eyes. Just the thought of that backstabber made him ill.

_First she refuses to accept that our old relationship's over. _he thought. _Then she goes and kisses me. Ugh, I still can't believe she actually did that! And what's worse is the fact that she put Sparrow and Crow in danger. _

He shook his head. That was perhaps the worst part, the danger her presence posed on his kids. In a way, he was glad she wasn't in the tower. The less trouble she caused the better. He also thought about her new relationship with Slade.

Truthfully, he was kinda sickened by that, mostly due to the fact that Slade had to be at least thirty or so years older then her. And the fact that they had a kid… He shuddered in disgust. _Would you stop! _his mind yelled at him. _You want to dream, not have nightmares!_

Beastboy quickly drew his mind over to other matters… such as Raven. He couldn't help but smile. Just thinking about the empath made him feel better. For some reason, things never seemed as bad when Raven was there. He always felt like anything, anything at all, was possible, as long as he had her by his side.

Now Terra, what he'd felt with Terra wasn't anything close to what he felt with Raven. Terra was just a crush, with Raven, it was so much more. Sure she insulted him at times and had had a tendency to lock herself up, but he knew who she really was, the person behind the unfeeling mask.

Beastboy rolled his eyes. _Hmm, now I sound like some guy in one of those romance movies Star loves so much… totally and completely sappy. Still… _

He glanced at the clock near his side, sure he'd killed at least twenty minutes thinking and couldn't help but let out a groan when he saw that the clock had barely moved two minutes. "Dude, this thing is so busted!" he muttered, getting up and deciding to go get some fresh air to clear his mind.

_With Raven:_

Like Beastboy, Raven wasn't getting much rest either. She had tried to meditate to help herself relax but she couldn't clear her mind and had given up trying. Instead she lay on top of her bed to think things through, sure that when she resolved everything she was thinking about, she'd finally be able to rest.

Much to her distaste, Terra leapt into her mind. Raven disliked her to put it mildly. VERY mildly. In fact, she downright despised Terra and had a million reasons for doing so.

_She broke Beastboy's heart, betrayed us __twice_, _three times if you count the betrayal she's going to commit, put my kids existence in jeopardy, works for Slade, fell in love and had a kid with our worst enemy, and as though I needed another reason to hate her, her daughter has now joined the family business after betraying all the new titans' trust. _

The last thought made her stop for a moment. Terra had only been with them a short while, yet her betrayal had still hurt. But the kids… Tammy was with them for two full years. She'd been their friend, and had gained their trust beyond a doubtable level. Or so they'd thought.

And then she betrayed them. Raven shook her head. _Poor kids. _she thought. She couldn't start to imagine how much that must of hurt, how shocked they all must have been. In fact, Raven wouldn't be surprised if the kids had mistrusted each other for days after the incident. She wondered what it might have been like if it was one of her team and the thought made her stomach clench.

Then there was Slade. Raven couldn't help but shudder at the very thought of him, and she didn't even want to think about how he and Terra got together, especially considering the huge age gap between them. Granted, she didn't know how old Slade was, but she knew he had to be about old enough to be Terra's father.

Raven let out a frustrated groan. All this thinking wasn't helping settle her mind at all. If anything, she seemed to be more awake then she was a few moments before. She sighed and got out of bed. _Maybe some fresh air will help. _she thought.

She had barely taken a step outside her room when she ran into someone and fell to the floor. She looked up and came face to face with Beastboy. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" both asked simultaneously.

Both stood up and then Raven repeated. "So, what are you doing out this late?" Beastboy shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. You?" Raven shrugged. "Same here." They were silent a moment before Beastboy spoke up.

"Heck of a day, huh?" he said. Raven raised an eyebrow. "I guess." she replied uncertainly. "Come on. Let's talk outside." They walked outside. The air was cold and crisp from the rain and the stars seemed particularly bright.

"Any particular reason you couldn't sleep?" he asked, trying to make conversation. Raven, wondering what he was up too, merely shrugged. "Nothing. Just too much on my mind." she said. "Like…?" he prodded. Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know so badly?" she questioned.

He shrugged. "Just thought I might be able to help." he replied. Raven turned toward him to say something but stopped when she caught the genuine concern on his face. "It… it's nothing really." she insisted.

"Really?" he questioned. "Yes." she replied. "Really?" he pressed on with childlike insistence. She sighed in a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Yes, Beastboy. Really." He continued to watch her and at last she gave in.

"If you must know, I was thinking about what the titans told us, about Slade and Terra being together." she told him. Beastboy frowned, suddenly serious. "Yeah, I was just thinking about that too." he admitted. "I don't blame Robin for fainting. It was kinda unexpected."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Wow. You know what unexpected means?" she said, her usual sarcasm dripping from every word. Beastboy smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to be nice here. Don't ruin it." he replied. A small smile crossed her face, before she frowned.

"To tell you the truth, I'm glad they're together." she admitted. "They deserve each other." Beastboy nodded in response. They stood their silently for a few moments before Raven suddenly shivered.

Noticing, Beastboy put an arm around her. Startled, Raven started to pull away before she realized it was just him. Seeing her recoil, Beastboy started to pull his arm away but Raven suddenly grabbed it back.

"Wait don't." she started. At his questioning expression she added, "I'm sorry, I just… I didn't expect you to do that." Beastboy watched her for a few moments before speaking up. "Raven, is something wrong?" he asked. Raven looked up, confusion in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." she insisted. "No, your not." he replied, suddenly serious. "Ever since Terra came back you've been acting kinda… different." he told her. When she didn't reply he added, "You don't think I'm really considering getting back with her, do you?" he asked.

"What? Of course not!" she yelled indignantly. "I just don't like the way that little…" Raven stopped, and after controlling her temper she spoke up again. "I don't like how she's tried to get between us the past few days. Can't that little traitor ever get a hint." she scoffed, more to herself then to him.

He shook his head silently. "Raven…" he said. Raven looked up, her violet eyes meeting his emerald ones. Hesitantly, he reached a hand out and placed it on her cheek.

"Listen to me. Terra isn't a threat to you. She never was, and she'll never be. I'm not gonna deny that I liked her, cause I did, a long time ago. But I'm over her now, and I have no intention of ever liking her again." He stopped to make sure she was listening and when he saw that she was, he continued.

"Raven, you mean so much more to me then that little backstabber ever did. I… I love you." he whispered. Raven looked up sharply, and stared at him in shock. For once in her life, she didn't know what to say.

"I…" she started, unable to speak. Luckily, she didn't need too. At that moment, Beastboy leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers. After a few stunned moments, Raven kissed him back.

They stayed that way for a while till lack of air finally forced them to part. "Beastboy… I love you too." she admitted. He smiled at her. "I know." he said and kissed her again. When they again parted, both decided to go back to the tower.

Their rest was short lived however, because an hour after Raven and Beastboy went back inside, the alarm went off. All of the titans rushed to the Ops. Room, where Moonfire was already tracking down what was wrong.

"Ugh!" yelled Sparrow, annoyed to say the least. "It's two in the morning! Can't those villains ever just let us rest?" she whined. Moonfire rolled her eyes. "Rest is for people who don't have to stop super criminals, Sparrow. Get over it." she told her.

Sparrow grumbled something under her breath but stopped complaining. Finally, Moonfire had tracked down the trouble. "What the…" she whispered. "What is it?" Cyborg asked.

"There's another disturbance in the time line… but I just, I can't find out where it's coming from. The only people with a time machine is your future selves and us…" she started, then suddenly stopped.

"Maybe some villain built a time machine." Darkstar suggested. "Maybe…" Moonfire admitted. "But just to be safe… when was the last time you guys saw the time machine?" she questioned. "I haven't seen it since you came back from the past." Crow told her. The others all gave the same answer.

"I'll go check on it." Stinger offered, running off. She came back a few minutes later, a look of horror on her face. "The time machine's gone!" she yelled. "What?!" everyone shouted. "I knew someone broke into the tower!" Moonfire hissed.

"Wait, even if they broke into the tower, without activating any of the alarms, they couldn't find the time machine unless they had one of us tell them." Wasp pointed out. "Yes, but who…" Starfire began but stopped when the front door opened.

Everyone spun around and stared at the person at the door, most in surprise, Robin and Moonfire in suspension. "Hey." said the blond haired girl at the door. Moonfire crossed her arms across her chest. "Terra. You wouldn't happen to know where the time machine is do you?"

**Ugh! Seriously, I felt sick writing something this sappy, and I know I'm gonna regret it. Heck, I couldn't even look at it as I wrote it! Please review! For some reason, I'm always convinced a chapter totally sucks until someone reviews and tells me otherwise. Writer's paranoia? I don't know, but the point is review!**


End file.
